


Acceptance

by 1prittypony1



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1prittypony1/pseuds/1prittypony1
Summary: Lanyon stays and waits for Hyde. He has something he wants to know.
Relationships: Edward Hyde & Dr. Henry Jekyll & Dr. Robert Lanyon
Kudos: 28





	Acceptance

Laynon POV

After telling Jekyll how I’ve felt for him, I waited for Edward Hyde. I was sitting at Jekyll’s desk chair when I hear a thump on the roof followed by footsteps running. I walked to the door and saw the front door of the Society open forcefully. Hyde announced himself loudly and started to walk up to Jekyll’s office, stopping to talk to Rachel for a bit. I quickly went back to sit down at Jekyll’s desk chair before he walked through the office door and shut it behind him, letting out a sigh of relief. 

“Did you have a nice night?”

Hyde turned around, obviously startled. He must have not noticed the electric lamps I had on. He quickly recovered. “Oh, hello Lanyon. My night was fine. Why are you here?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.” 

He was wary. “About what?”

“Courting you.” 

His eyebrow lifted. “Courting me? I thought Henry was your boyfriend. 

“He is, but you’re also a part of him too, aren’t you?”

“The evil suppressed part of him, yes.” He rolled his eyes. “What is your point?”

“If you’re a part of Jekyll, is there a part of you that finds me attractive?”

Hyde lowered his eyes and was quiet for a couple of minutes then looked at me and answered unbothered, “No.”

“You hesitated.”

After a few minutes he blurted out angrily, “Fine, I do.” He sighed. Then said mumbled quietly, “It’s Jekyll’s fault. He’s the one who has a crush on you.”  
I walked around Jekyll’s desk to stand in front of him. I leaned against the desk, crossed my arms and quirked an eyebrow. “I’m pretty sure I’m the best shag than any of your so-called friends on the East End. So, will you court me?”

It only took a couple of seconds for Hyde to reply. “Yes.”

“I don’t want to share you with anyone so, no more visiting your friends at the East End, alright?”

“What about visiting them to talk and drink?”

“That’s fine, but only to drink and talk, nothing else. Deal?”

“Deal.”

I walked toward Hyde, cupped his cheek and gently tilted his head upward. I kissed his forehead, then the top of his nose, then I tilted my head and captured his lips with my own. A warmth I’ve never known flooded my body. His lips were chapped from the cold London night but that didn’t matter. I was finally kissing Henry’s alter ego. Now, I had two men that I would care for forever. I broke off the kiss when I noticed I was becoming starved of oxygen. When I pulled back, Hyde looked dazed. I laughed. “I’m a good kisser, huh.”

Hyde laughed. “Yeah.”

After a few minutes of silence, I ruffled Edwards's hair. “You came in here to change, right?”

“Yeah.” 

I took a deep breath before I asked the next question. “Can I watch?”

It didn’t take him long to reply. “Sure.”

After he mixed the concoction and it had turned green I walked in front of him and caressed his hip. “Goodbye, Edward love.”  
“  
I’ll see you later.” He drank half of the liquid and put the beaker down on Jekyll’s desk quickly. I felt his breath quicker and his face contorted in pain. He grabbed onto me in a vice-like grip as he convulsed. I watched Edward Hyde slowly change into Henry Jekyll. When it was over, I gave Henry my handkerchief from my waistcoat pocket. Henry wiped his face. He threw the handkerchief on the desk half-hazardly. He was still breathing hard. 

“That was beautiful love, thank you.” I gave him a small kiss on the lips. 

“You’re welcome.” 

“I’ll let you change.” I walked out of the office and waited until later that night when I held him close and kissed him on the cheek as we both fell off to sleep.


End file.
